A Forbidden Thing Called Love
by coretankecil
Summary: Cinta adalah kata yang salah. Apalagi mencintai saudara nya sendiri. (Pair : Ookurikara x Tsurumaru) (Warning : ada slight pair lain dan sedikit OOC)


Sebuah pedang diciptakan untuk berperang, bukan untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

Ah, iya. Dia men **cinta** i nya. Sebuah kata yang salah, penuh dengan dosa.

Mencintai saudara sendiri bukanlah hal yang maklum, masyarakat pun tidak akan menerima orang busuk seperti itu. Walaupun Ookurikara tidak mempunyai ikatan saudara pada pedang siapapun, ada beberapa orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara nya. Ia tidak pernah mengakuinya, tetapi ia akan melepaskan emosi nya ketika ada sesuatu bahkan seseorang yang menyentuh mereka dengan tangan yang kotor.

Inilah penyebab _uchigatana_ milik Date Masamune ingin sendiri sampai ada yang mematahkannya. Ketika ia dekat dengan seseorang, mimpi buruk akan selalu menghantuinya. Kehilangan dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, tidak ada canda yang menyebalkan, kehangatan pun memudar hingga hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Untung saja mimpi, bukan kenyataan yang pilu untuk dinikmati. Ookurikara pun tidak akan sudi untuk menikmati, bahkan memilih mati.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, mereka dipertemukan lagi oleh Saniwa yang baik hati. Sudah ditemukan, ia juga memberikan tubuh manusia yang sempurna. Ia sudah tahu jika _tachi_ mahakarya Gojou Kuninaga itu sungguh indah, tetapi ia tidak tahu jika Tsurumaru Kuninaga dapat mengalahkan pesona malaikat surga ketika _tachi_ tersebut diberikan tubuh manusia oleh Saniwa. Surai putih yang lebih panjang darinya, manik emas yang memukau, lentiknya bulu mata menari-menari, dan wajahnya yang membuat hati semua orang menari-nari karena keindahannya. Ditambah ketika ia bertarung, bulu bangau berterbangan, seperti malaikat yang datang dari surga.

Ookurikara pun berani bertaruh jika ada yang rela menaruh hati nya hanya untuk pedang indah itu. Seperti pangeran buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu yang selalu menggendong pedang itu layaknya seorang putri pada saat Tsurumaru rusak berat, bahkan rusak ringan yang dapat dianggap sepele pun. Ataupun salah satu dari _Tenka Goken_ yang senantiasa menemani ocehan bangau itu, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, bahkan mencuri-curi mesra untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Entah Tsurumaru yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak peka, atau dia memang menganggapnya sebagai hubungan seorang kakek dan cucu nya. Salahkan takdir yang membuat sang bangau menilai seperti itu.

Bahkan saudara sendiri, _tachi_ milik Date Masamune jatuh hati kepadanya. Ookurikara mengetahui nya ketika Mitsutada bercerita kepadanya. Namun _tachi_ tersebut menyerah karena saingan yang ketat untuk menarik hati sang bangau. Dan juga...

Mereka bersaudara. Mitsutada tidak ingin Tsurumaru juga berbuat dosa sepertinya.

Bagaimana dengan Ookurikara..?

Tidak seperti Mitsutada, Ookurikara ingin Tsurumaru melakukan dosa bersama nya. Saling mencintai, tidak peduli dosa akan melukai.

Ookurikara hanya ingin bersama nya. Selamanya.

Jika ingin mengetahui alasan Ookurikara mencintai bangau yang menjadi sarang tidak tenangnya _honmaru_ , tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dari sekian orang, yang selalu menempel kepadanya adalah Tsurumaru. Bahkan ia selalu menjadi target untuk _kejutannya_ yang menyebalkan. Oh, mungkin Hasebe adalah peringkat pertama sebelum dirinya.

Entahlah. Jika Ookurikara mencoba menjawab, mungkin ia berkata dengan kepribadian yang dimiliki sang bangau. Indah memang, namun kata anggun jauh dari sosok _tachi_ bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Liar, darah menghiasi polosnya jubah, tidak peduli tampaknya akan berantakan. Kebanyakan pedang menjaga keindahan mereka, Ookurikara terlihat muak akan hal tersebut.

Namun Tsurumaru benar-benar sebuah pedang sejati, yang diciptakan untuk perang.

.

.

Semua orang tahu dengan sifat Ookurikara. Sejak kapan Ookurikara sudi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya?

.

.

Sake memang memabukan, orang yang menikmatinya pun merasa hal yang menyenangkan. Tanpa rasa ragu melakukan sesuatu hal yang mereka pendamkan, terima kasih lah kepada sang sake yang memudahkan.

Di malam yang sunyi, di saat burung hantu pun dipermudah untuk bernyanyi, Jirou mengajak Ookurikara untuk minum bersama. Sudah pasti awal dari kata Ookurikara adalah tidak, tetapi ia tidak dapat melawan tarikan dari sebuah pedang _ootachi_ yang terlalu kuat. Beruntung karena Tarou menolongnya, walaupun sudah terlambat. Ookurikara kembali ke kamarnya, dalam keadaan mabuk yang tidak dapat ditoleran.

Pintu kamar pun digeser dengan kasar, membuat sosok penghuni kamar lainnya terkejut.

"Kara- _bou_ , kau mabuk? Hee, sungguh mengejutkan."

Jangan tanya seberapa sabarnya ia ingin menahan untuk tidak menimpa tubuh penghuni kamar itu, membuka yukata hitam milik sang bangau dengan paksa, bahkan melakukan seribu cara kotor untuk bibir tipis yang menggiurkan itu. Tidak ingin ketahuan kalau dia membeku di ambang pintu, Ookurikara mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau pulang cepat, Tsuru _-san_.."

Yang diajak bicara memasang cengiran khas nya dan berkata, "ya. Beruntung semua yang ada di tim tidak terluka. Sayang sekali Mitsu _-bou_ tidak ada di sini, ya.."

Ookurikara menanggapi, "ya. _Sayang sekali_.." ucapannya berkebalikan dengan pikirannya saat ini. Bahkan ia bersyukur jika tidak ada _tachi_ milik Date Masamune itu.

Ookurikara pun masuk perlahan, menutup pintu hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik di malamnya. Malam _mereka_.

"Kara _-bou_ , kau kenapa? Mabukmu semakin parah?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh. Tetapi inilah jadinya ketika Tsurumaru sedikit merasa adanya firasat buruk yang muncul. Entah mengapa Tsurumaru memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Ookurikara mencoba mendekatinya. Seharusnya ia dapat berprasangka baik kalau _uchigatana_ yang ia anggap adiknya ingin tidur di futon di sebelah kiri Tsurumaru, lebih jauh dari ambang pintu.

Firasat Tsurumaru terlalu tajam. Ia tidak dapat berprasangka baik seperti itu.

"Iya. Mabuk karena mu, Tsuru.."

Tsurumaru menyadari kalau ia tidak bersalah untuk berprasangka buruk kepada adiknya sendiri. Ditambah Ookurikara memanggil namanya seperti itu. "Kupikir kau bukanlah tipe penggoda, Ookurikara.."

Ookurikara membalas seraya memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Tsurumaru yang sudah terpojok, "Kupikir kau menyukai kejutan, Tsurumaru.." jawabnya menanggapi ucapan Tsurumaru, dia pun juga mengikuti nada berbicara nya.

Setelah itu, Ookurikara tidak dapat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Mungkin hanya suara merdu dari Tsurumaru yang terlena dengan permainannya.

* * *

Ookurikara terbangun oleh suara indah dari burung-burung di pagi hari. Nyeri di kepala membuat pagi harinya tidak seindah suara mereka. Bertanya-tanya tentang berapa jumlah botol sake yang diminum bersama Jiroutachi, namun kelihatannya sia-sia saja. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan hal itu, apalagi sosok yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Bekas memerah memenuhi leher putihnya, membuat Ookurikara segera kabur dari tempat tidurnya. Mengutuki dirinya yang sudah menodai bangau putih itu dengan dosanya. Ookurikara baru saja melakukan hal yang salah di dunia ini.

Makhluk menjijikan seperti apa yang berani-berani nya menyetubuhi kakaknya sendiri? Seperti dirinya, jawaban yang tepat.

Setelah itu, para penghuni bertanya-tanya tentang punggung Ookurikara yang terluka seperti cakaran seseorang (kebetulan ia tidak menggunakan yukata nya dengan benar), Ookurikara tidak menjawab dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Begitu juga Tsurumaru, ia hanya menjawab bekas memerah di lehernya adalah gigitan nyamuk. Setelah itu, Ookurikara merasakan dua pasang tatapan tajam dari salah satu pedang Sanjou dan Awataguchi. Jika mereka mengajak duel, habislah sudah. Pedang _uchigatana_ itu dapat membayangkan ia patah seketika di awal pertarungannya dengan mereka.

Tatapan mematikan itu terhenti akibat suara Hasebe yang memanggil para penghuni _honmaru_ untuk berkumpul di halaman. Ada misi baru dengan anggota tim : Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sebagai kapten, Yamatonokami Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Yagen Toushirou, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, dan Ookurikara. Mereka dikirimkan untuk pergi ke tahun 1864, kota Kyoto, penginapan Ikedaya. Satu _tachi_ , empat _uchigatana,_ dan satu _tantou._ Kolaborasi yang tepat karena mereka memerlukan _tantou_ dan _uchigatana_ di dalam ruangan, dan juga _tachi_ di luar ruangan. Tetapi Ookurikara tidak mengerti alasan tuannya mengirim sebuah pedang yang masih terlena dengan masa lalu nya di sana. Peluang untuk kalah bahkan gugur di medan perang menjadi lebih besar ketika salah satu pedang mengalami gangguan psikologis, atau disebut trauma.

"Apapun alasan _Aruji_ , semua nya untuk kebaikan kalian." Penutup yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Hasebe ketika beberapa mendapatkan misi yang berbahaya. Di tempat Ikedaya adalah tempat dimana terdapat tentara revisionis sejarah yang kuat. Kashuu pernah dikirim ke sana dan bercerita level kekuatannya setara dengan dirinya. Itu berarti Ookurikara tidak boleh lengah dalam satu detik pun. Semua sudah tahu kalau Kashuu adalah pedang _uchigatana_ milik Okita Souji yang kuat. Bahkan Ookurikara setuju dengan hal itu setelah _sparing_ dengan Kashuu.

Sedikit tenang karena Tsurumaru ada di timnya.

Walaupun Ookurikara merasa kehilangan harga diri jika mengakui hal tersebut.

"O-oi, Tsurumaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pada saat Ookurikara sudah bersiap diri dan memakai pakaiannya, ia dapat mendengar suara Yamanbagiri yang terdengar sedikit panik di sela datarnya nada suara yang ia miliki. Ookurikara dan anggota tim lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dapat melihat Yamanbagiri menahan tubuh Tsurumaru yang hampir saja terjatuh. Ookurikara tahu kalau Tsurumaru berkulit pucat, tetapi tidak sepucat hari ini.

"Tsurumaru _-san_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamatonokami pun menghampiri Tsurumaru dan Yamanbagiri karena khawatir dengan keadaan Tsurumaru yang tidak biasanya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Tsurumaru, pedang yang selalu kelebihan energi untuk mengganggu orang. Ingin rasanya bertanya tentang keadaan Tsurumaru, namun lidahnya beku total untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Sebenarnya Ookurikara ingin mengutuk tuannya karena sudah memberikan misi lagi kepada pedang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Saniwa memang terkenal keras jika soal munculnya prajurit revisionis sejarah. Kalau saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Saniwa mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim seseorang seperti Mikazuki maupun Nagasone yang baru saja rusak berat akibat misi yang dijalani, Ookurikara langung melakukan protes di depan tuannya.

Di keadaan seperti ini memang Tsurumaru harus diandalkan.

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Kau tidak berkelahi lagi kan dengan kakakmu?" Kashuu berdiri di sampingnya, bertanya seperti itu karena semua tahu kalau mereka sering berkelahi hanya masalah sepele.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Bohong."

Ookurikara mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap _uchigatana_ di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kedua matamu tadi tidak mau berkedip sekali pun ketika Tsurumaru ada di sekitarmu." Jelasnya dengan senyum bangga, ia tahu kalau ucapannya benar.

Ookurikara mengalihkan pandangan, tidak sudi untuk menyetujui ucapan dari Kashuu.

* * *

Kabar buruk bagi semua penghuni _honmaru_. Semua anggota tim yang dikirimkan ke penginapan Ikedaya mengalami kerusakan. Yang lebih parah adalah Kashuu dan Tsurumaru. _Kebiishi_ muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang mereka. Semua sudah tahu akibat dari munculnya _kebiishi_. Seseorang ingin mengubah sejarah adalah jawabannya. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

Yamatonokami Yasusada membantu Okita Souji dan Shinsegumi dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Kashuu dan Yamanbagiri langsung berlari ke dalam penginapan Ikedaya, mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada tim lainnya untuk mengalahkan semua _kebiishi_. Ookurikara berani jujur bahwa dia tidak mampu melawan lebih dari satu _kebiishi_. Yagen adalah _tantou_ , memiliki ketidakberuntungan jika berada di area yang luas seperti di luar penginapan. Tsurumaru tidak dapat menyerang langsung jika _kebiishi_ berpencar untuk melawan Ookurikara dan Yagen.

Tsurumaru seharusnya tidak mempunyai kelemahan seperti itu. Kondisi saat ini lah yang membuat Tsurumaru lemah di medan perang. Ookurikara semakin merasa bersalah di saat itu juga.

"Ookurikara! Di belakangmu!" Suara teriakan Yagen membuat Ookurikara refleks menghadap ke belakang. Pedang sebesar _ootachi_ mencoba menyerang sang _uchigatana_ , terlambat untuk menangkis serangan. Ookurikara hanya dapat membayangkan rasa sakitnya jika ia patah di saat itu juga. Mungkin saja itu akan meredakan rasa sakit kalau ia rusak berat bahkan patah.

Beberapa detik sudah terlewatkan, Ookurikara tidak dapat merasakan hal yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jubah ber _hoodie_ warna putih menutupi tubuh _ootachi_ , perlahan warna merah menghiasi jubah tersebut.

Ini lebih buruh daripada rasa sakit yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga tertusuk pedang _ootachi_ , tepat mengenai perutnya.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri mengumpulkan semua anggota tim di koridor kayu yang menghadap ke halaman belakang _honmaru_ sebelum melaporkan hasil perang kepada Saniwa. _Uchigatana_ bersurai pirang itu menjelaskan kondisi Kashuu yang masih di ruang perawatan kepada anggota lainnya. Kashuu tertusuk pedang dari salah satu anggota _shinsegumi_ ketika mencoba menarik Yasusada untuk tidak ikut campur dengan pertarungan Okita Souji. Mau tidak mau, Yamanbagiri membunuh salah satu anggota tersebut. Beruntung saja orang yang ia bunuh bukanlah anggota dengan pangkat yang tinggi, sehingga tidak memengaruhi sejarah di sana.

Yamanbagiri menolak untuk masih ke ruang perawatan. Masih ada Yagen yang dapat menutupi luka robek di lengannya.

Yamatonokami langsung meminta maaf kepada semua anggota tim. Tidak ada hukuman untuknya. Semua pedang tahu rasanya ketika bertemu dengan tuan lama nya. Sudah pasti mereka merasakan emosional yang tidak stabil ketika hal itu terjadi.

"Kau merepotkan semua, Yamatonokami.." Terkecuali untuk pedang bernama Ookurikara. Jika saja Yamatonokami tidak melakukan hal seenaknya, Tsurumaru tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang. Ookurikara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memasang tatapan tajam ke arah _uchigatana_ milik Okita Souji. Kalau seperti ini, Yamatonokami akan mudah terpancing untuk berkelahi dengan Ookurikara.

"Oi. Kalian akan merepotkan _Aruji_ jika berkelahi di keadaan seperti ini." Yamanbagiri yang masih duduk dan diobati oleh Yagen mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua yang sudah siap memegang pedangnya masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Yamanbagiri juga berdiri namun tenaga nya sudah terkuras di misi sebelumnya.

"Setelah lukaku sudah tertutup, aku akan melaporkan hasil dari misi kita ke _Aruji_. Yamatonokami, kau beristirahatlah sambil menunggu antrian. Ookurikara, jenguk kakakmu yang masih belum sadarkan diri." Jeda, Yamanbagiri meringis akibat obat dari Yagen menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka.

"Berkat formasi asal-asalan dari _Aruji_ , kita beruntung melewati neraka dunia tadi."

Yagen mengangguk, setuju dengan Yamanbagiri. "Seharusnya _Taisho_ memperbanyak jumlah _tantou_ kalau misi nya di malam hari. Apalagi di dalam ruangan."

"Jika seperti itu, para _tantou_ akan kesusahan melawan musuh di tempat yang lapang." Yamanbagiri mencoba menanggapi usul dari Yagen.

"Benar juga. Sepertinya _Taishou_ sudah memikirkan hal tersebut."

"Tidak. Dia saja yang suka asal-asalan."

"Yah, setidaknya menaruh kepercayaan kepada tuannya sendiri bukan hal yang salah, Yamanbagiri."

.

.

.

Ookurikara menuju ke kamarnya, dimana Tsurumaru terbaring dengan perban menyelimuti nya. Wajah malaikat itu terhiasi oleh rembulan ketika Ookurikara membuka pintu kamarnya.

Menjadi manusia memang merepotkan. Hati tidak dapat dikendalikan, terluka susah untuk disembuhkan, emosi tidak mudah diabaikan. Seperti yang dialami oleh kakaknya, terbaring lemah, seperti bukan sosok sebenarnya.

Mereka adalah pedang, diciptakan oleh manusia untuk berperang. Seharusnya ciptaan tersebut tidak punya hati dan membunuh musuh tanpa pikir panjang. Namun prinsip tersebut tidaklah benar. Pedang diciptakan oleh manusia dengan tujuan untuk melindungi pemiliknya, siapapun itu. Sama seperti mereka menolong keluarga nya sendiri. Rela berkorban, asalkan yang dilindungi selamat walaupun bayarannya adalah patahnya pedang mereka.

Inilah alasan Ookurikara tidak menyukai untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. Terpaksa menaruh perhatian kepada orang, lalu akan menjadi terbiasa untuk perhatian kepada orang tersebut. Di situlah Ookurikara mulai melupakan yang namanya sendiri. Melupakan ucapannya yang memang lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Contohnya adalah sekarang. Ia harus melihat orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya terluka.

Saniwa berkata bahwa ia hanya dapat mengobati luka Tsurumaru, bukan membuatnya dapat sadar kembali. Masalah itu tergantung pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika begitu, Ookurikara takut kalau sang malaikat kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Ookurikara duduk di samping futonnya, menikmati wajah bak malaikat yang terlelap. _Uchigatana_ bertato naga itu mencoba mendaratkan jari-jarinya ke wajah itu, mengelus pelan seperti mengelus sesuatu yang rapuh.

"Maafkan aku, Tsurumaru.."

"Maaf kenapa, Kara- _bou_?"

Rupanya sang malaikat tidak mau kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sepasang manik emas terbuka lebar ketika mulut sang _tachi_ terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara nya. Emas ketemu emas, saling bertatapan, tatapan pun terlihat lembut dan tidak menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari saudaranya. Tangan berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangan Ookurikara yang belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Tanganmu hangat.."

Pantaskah ia senang dengan ucapan Tsurumaru? Padahal tangannya sudah melukai saudaranya sendiri. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Ookurikara terlalu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tsurumaru, bahkan sempat mencekik saudaranya agar Tsurumaru tidak berteriak dan membangunkan penghuni lain.

"Kenapa..kau menolongku?" Tanya Ookurikara ragu.

"Perlu alasan kah untuk menolong saudaramu sendiri, Kara- _bou_?" Tsurumaru bertanya balik, melihat wajah Ookurikara yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Sedikit senang karena jarang sekali ia melihat sang _uchigatana_ dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku sudah melukai mu.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku sudah menyetubuhi mu.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas kau tolong, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Kau harus membenci ku."

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dari Tsurumaru membuat emosi Ookurikara meninggi, mengutuk bahwa kakaknya terlalu bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Kenapa?!" Ookurikara mencengkram pergelangan Tsurumaru yang terluka. "Inilah mengapa kau tidak kuat sepenuhnya, tidak memanfaatkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." Cengkraman kuat Ookurikara membuat luka Tsurumaru terbuka lagi Tetesan darah membasahi tangan Ookurikara dan tatami.

"Lihat! Aku sudah melukai mu tetapi kau masih diam saja! Kau terlalu baik, Tsurumaru!" Atau Tsurumaru memang dapat mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Semua orang sudah tahu sekuat apa pedang mahakarya Gojou Kuninaga.

Suara tawa Tsurumaru terdengar lemah, luka tusukan masih terasa sakit sehingga ia tidak dapat tertawa seperti biasanya. Bukan mengejek, hanya saja ia senang. Senang karena Ookurikara yang tidak seperti biasanya menanyakan alasan.

"Walaupun aku terlahir menjadi pedang dan alat untuk berperang, aku tetaplah sosok mempunyai hati. Tetapi hal ini tidak membuatku lemah,

Karena rasa ini, aku semakin kuat di medan perang.

Karena hati ini, aku punya alasan untuk bertempur.

Karena adanya seperti ini, aku ingin melindungi kalian semua. _Aruji_ , kau, Mitsu _-bou_ , Sadamune, dan yang lainnya.

Ingat kata pak tua pedang Sanjou? Kebaikan adalah kekuatan, Ookurikara.."

Ookurikara melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan darah Tsurumaru mengalir dan membasahi tatami. Ookurikara menanggapi penjelasan dari saudaranya, "sepertinya kau juga mencintai pak tua yang kau maksud."

Tsurumaru mengangguk lemah, "walaupun dia seperti itu. Aku selalu belajar darinya." Jeda, sang _tachi_ tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya kepada Ookurikara.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu." Tsurumaru sengaja menghentikan omongannya, berharap Ookurikara bertanya sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya alasan aku meminta maaf kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut."

 _Kurang ajar_. "Kara- _bou_ , kau sudah melukai hatiku."

"Katanya kau tidak membenci ku kalaupun aku melukai mu."

"Ku ingin berduel denganmu, sumpah." Tsurumaru pun sempat melihat Ookurikara tersenyum sinis, mencoba menguji Tsurumaru dengan perkataannya. Menyerah, Tsurumaru pun menjelaskannya kepada Ookurikara. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memandangmu seperti seorang laki-laki. Aku memang seorang kakak yang tidak berguna, tetapi aku selalu ingin melindungi kalian seperti sosok adik.

"Tapi...

"Maafkan aku, Kara- _bou_. Aku tetap mencintai mu seperti rasa cinta kakak kepada adiknya."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ookurikara langsung menjawab. "Sudah tahu."

"..eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku juga tidak dapat mengalahkan pak tua yang kau sayangi. Tapi aku punya permohonan kepadamu."

Merasa lega, Tsurumaru pun tertawa, "apapun untukmu kali ini, Kara- _bou_."

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku untuk mencintai mu, seperti seorang lelaki yang mencintai orang terkasihnya. Kau boleh berlindung di bawahku dan jangan terlihat sok kuat di hadapanku. Karena itu juga, izinkan aku menolongmu, bahkan melindungi mu, seperti layaknya lelaki yang tidak ingin orang terkasihnya terluka "

Tsurumaru terlelap kembali. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya, menandakan ia mengabulkan permohonan saudaranya.

Cinta bukanlah kata yang salah. Kata tersebut, kata yang tidak memandang umur, ikatan, golongan, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada dosa di sana, hanya kasih sayang yang membuat mereka semakin kuat.

" _Oyasumi,_ Tsuru.."

 **END**

 **Halohaaa, coretankecil kembali lagi dan membawakan sebuah fanfic yang pastinya Uke!Tsuru. Aku pernah meminta pendapat tentang pair ini. Sungguh, rasa ragu ini menyelimuti ku ketika ada keinginan memasangkan chara yang punya ikatan saudara (bukan ikatan darah, sih). Jadi incest kan ya jadi nya? :[ tapi tak apa, cinta itu bukan kata yang salah /hazek.**

 **Ingin meminta pendapat dong dari kalian para pembaca. Apakah alurnya kecepatan? Atau terlihat maksa? atau apalah hehe. Review, fav, dan follow membuatku ingin lebih membuat fanfiction yang sepi ini :D terima kasih!**

 **Btw doakan aku menghadapi uas di bulan ini ya. Fisika tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bermain-main bahkan bersantai di bulan penuh libur ini :((. Bye.**

 **-coretankecil**


End file.
